Eine Versuchsreihe
by Bibbsch
Summary: Fred und George haben erfahren, dass Harry auf Draco steht und denken sich jetzt alle möglichen Streiche aus, die Harry in eine prickelnde Lage bringen. Zuletzt versuchen die beiden es mit einem Haftzauber...


Eine Versuchsreihe

„Du bist schuld an unserem Schlamassel!" „Was kann ich denn dafür, dass die bescheuerten Wieselzwillinge dich zum Opfer ihrer Streiche gemacht haben? Ich hab dich doch nur angerempelt, wie es sich für eine ordentliche Feindschaft gehört!" „Ach ja, nur angerempelt?! Und wieso ist dann deine Hand da, wo sie ist?"

„Zum hundertsten Mal: Denkst du, ich bin scharf drauf, meine Hand an deinem Schritt kleben zu haben? Das war ein beschissener Zufall!"

Ich seufzte tief und versuchte, einen kühlen Kopf zu bewahren. Ich wusste ganz genau, dass ich dieses Gespräch mit Draco nun schon zum hundertsten Mal geführt hatte, aber etwas besseres fiel mir einfach nicht ein, um mich abzulenken. Von seiner Hand in meinem Schritt. Seiner Schulter an meinem Brustkorb. Seinem Atem an meinem Ohr... Ich hasste Fred und George hierfür. Seit Ron ihnen gegenüber zufällig herausgerutscht war –also wirklich, ich dachte, er wäre mein Kumpel und könnte meine Geheimnisse für sich behalten!-, dass ich auf Draco Malfoy stand, zogen sie mich andauernd damit auf und komischerweise waren die Ziele ihrer Streiche immer öfter Draco und ich. Und zwar so, dass es für mich möglichst eng wurde und dass ich kaum Möglichkeiten hatte, diesen eisgrauen Augen zu entgehen. Und nun ihr neuster Streich: Ein Haftzauber, den nicht einmal Madam Pomfrey zu lösen vermochte, geschweigedenn irgendwer anderes, und der Draco Malfoy seit mehreren Stunden an mich fesselte und dann auch noch höchst ungünstig.

Ich bemühte mich krampfhaft, an irgendetwas wirklich unangenehmes und widerliches zu denken, nur nicht an Dracos Hand, die nur wenige Lagen Stoff von meinem besten Stück getrennt war. Schließlich, nachdem sich der Zaubertrankunterricht als nicht brauchbar herausstellte (seit ich mir meine Homosexualität eingestanden habe, finde ich sogar Snape sehr attraktiv...), entschied ich mich für den Gedanken an einen besonders fiesen von Rita Kimmkorns Artikeln und an eine Professor McGonagall im Dominakostüm. Das hielt meinen Freund in der Hose hoffentlich vorerst davon ab, sich bemerkbar zu machen und Peinlichkeit hervorzurufen.

Draco und ich waren in eines der Betten im Krankenflügel verfrachtet worden. Es war ziemlich unbequem, einerseits, weil die Betten nun mal für nur eine Person gedacht waren und andererseits, weil es sich mit einem Malfoy an der Brust nun mal nicht so gut lag.

Madam Pomfrey war auf der Suche nach Fred und George, die die einzigen schienen, die diese „enge Verbundenheit" wieder lösen konnten; und auch sonst war der Krankenflügel leer, was nicht gerade zur Besserung meiner Lage, sondern eher zur Steigerung meiner Anstrengung, keinen Steifen zu bekommen, beitrug.

Ich spürte ganz genau, die Draco mich ansah und bemühte mich krampfhaft über seinen Rücken aus dem Fenster zu schauen. Dabei bekam ich unglücklicherweise den schwachsinnigen Gedanken, dass die ganze Situation mir mehr gefallen hätte, wenn meine Hand auf Dracos Hose gelegen hätte. Mein Blut reagierte sofort und ich bemühte mich umsonst, es in meinen Kopf umzuleiten. Mein Penis versteifte sich augenblicklich und ich wusste, ohne dass ich hätte hinsehen müssen, dass Draco nun erst einen fragenden Gesichtsausruck zeigen würde, der sich dann aber in ein breites Grinsen verwandeln würde. Ich sah hin und hatte Recht.

Bei Merlin, wenn ich hier lebend rauskam, würde ich die Weasleyzwillinge ermorden!

„Was war das denn?", grinste Draco hämisch. Na das wäre ja gefundenes Fressen für ihn. Der perfekte Klatsch und Tratsch für den Slytheringemeinschaftsraum. _„Hey Leute, schon gehört? Harry Potter bekommt nen Steifen wegen Draco Malfoy!" _Na das musste nun wirklich nicht sein, also murmelte ich schnell: „Nichts, nichts..."

Aber Draco dachte gar nicht daran, sich mit dieser Antwort zufriedenzustellen. „Nein Potter, du kannst mir nichts vormachen! Ich habe da eindeutig eine Regung in deiner Hose gespürt!"

_Bastard! _„Ich habe dich nie darum gebeten, deine Hand an meine Hose zu legen!" Nicht besonders schlagfertig, aber für etwas kreativeres war ich viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, meinen kleinen Freund wieder zu beruhigen.

„Aber du hättest mich darum gebeten, wenn du dich getraut hättest?" Er zog, immer noch widerlich breit grinsend, seine linke Augenbraue hoch, was mich nur noch mehr zum Stammeln brachte.

„Quatsch! Du bist doch bescheuert!" Überzeugend klang das leider nicht wirklich.

_Mann, reiß dich zusammen, Harry! Wie war das nochmal mit McGonagall in dem Dominakostüm??? _Aber daran war nun wirklich nicht mehr zu denken.

„Das Wesen in deiner Hose scheint da aber anderer Meinung zu sein als du!", provozierte mich der Slytherin weiter. Es bereitete ihm wohl ein tierisches Vergnügen, mich in die Enge zu treiben, natürlich, er machte seinem Haus alle Ehre.

„Was dieses ,Wesen' da tut, dafür ist es ganz allein verantwortlich! Da kann ich doch nichts dafür!" Das rutschte mir unglücklicherweise raus, bevor ich es verhindern konnte und wurde mit einem weiteren hämischen Grinsen von Seiten Dracos quittiert.

Vorerst hatte es ihn aber wieder zum Schweigen gebracht und so konnte ich mich wieder anderen Gedanken widmen und mich somit beruhigen. Ich hoffte nur inbrünstig, Madame Pomfrey würde Fred und George bald finden.

Plötzlich spürte ich, wie Dracos heißer Atem sich meinem Ohr näherte. Er war definitiv ein Sadist. Er hauchte immer wieder gegen mein Ohrläppchen und dann-

„Verdammt, was wird das?"

„Ein Versuch, Potter!"

„Und wozu brauchst du da deine Zunge an meinem Ohr?"

„Ach, ich wollte nur mal testen, wie das Wesen darauf reagiert!"

Wenn ich nicht Angst gehabt hätte, seine wunderschönen zarten Gesichtszüge zu zertrümmern, dann hätte ich ihm wohl in diesem Augenblick mit voller Wucht ins Gesicht geschlagen. Das Verlangen dazu war jedenfalls da. Leugnen konnte ich leider nicht, dass meine Hose deutlich enger geworden war, seit die Zunge des Malfoys sich nicht mehr in seinem Mund sondern an meinem Ohr befand.

Seine Zungenspitze bearbeitete weiter mein Ohrläppchen und je länger sie das tat, umso enger wurde es an besagter Stelle. Ich konnte meine Gedanken nicht weiter davon abhalten, sich auf definitiv schwule Pfade zu begeben. Draco, wie er nicht seine Hand an meinen Schritt legte, weil er es musste, sondern weil er es wollte. Draco, wie er mit seiner Zunge nicht nur mein Ohr liebkoste, sondern meinen ganzen Körper. Draco...

Gerade noch konnte ich mich davon abhalten, seinen Namen zu stöhnen, und schnappte stattdessen nach Luft. Ich war mir sicher: Wenn Draco gekonnt hätte, hätte er vermutlich auch noch lasziv über die nun unübersehbare Wölbung in meinen tieferen Regionen gestrichen, aber das erübrigte sich ja zum Glück dank des Haftzaubers.

Komischerweise kam ich nicht einmal auf den Gedanken, mich zu fragen, warum Malfoy mich so teuflisch provozierte. Ich hätte sowieso keine Antwort gewusst. Hatte man ihm von meiner Vorliebe für Männer geflüstert? Meiner Vorliebe für... ihn?

Jedenfalls war ich reichlich erleichtert, als seine Zunge von meinem Ohr verschwand, aber ich sollte feststellen, dass ich mich zu früh gefreut hatte. „Puh, ganz schön warm hier drin, findest du nicht?", fragte er und ich konnte mir schon denken, was dieses Hinterhältige in seiner Stimme zu bedeuten hatte. Meinen Blick krampfhaft auf das Fenster gerichtet entging mir dennoch nicht, wie Draco sich mit seiner freien Hand umständlich verrenkte und langsam die Knöpfe seines Hemdes zu öffnen begann.

„Was ist denn da draußen vor dem Fenster denn so Interessantes?", fragte er herausfordernd. _Ach, ist doch eh schon alles zu spät! Warum dann nicht einen Blick riskieren auf einen halbnackten Malfoy? _Gesagt, getan, denn ich hatte ja nun wirklich nichts mehr zu riskieren. Natürlich konnte er sein Hemd nicht ganz ausziehen, da ein Teil davon ja immer noch an meinem Oberkörper haftete, aber es reichte aus um zu sehen, was für einen göttlichen Körper er hatte. Nicht mehr lange und ich würde wahrscheinlich auch kommen, ohne dass dieser Mistkerl seine Hand auf und ab wandern ließ.

Aber weil ja sowieso schon alles verloren war- wer würde sich noch unter Kontrolle halten können, wenn Draco Malfoy so darauf aus war, einen heiß zu machen?-, ließ ich meinen Blick über seinen scheinbar makellosen Körper wandern. Die zerbrechlich und doch so zynisch wirkenden Gesichtszüge kannte ich ja schon, die trug er stets aufsehenheischend in der Gegend herum. Aber seine Schultern... genau gleich, als hätte man die eine von der anderen gespiegelt. Die Schulterblätter lagen auf einer geraden Linie. Er trug keine Behaarung auf dem Oberkörper. Seine Haut war genauso blass wie die in seinem Gesicht. Und dieser leichte Muskelansatz... Womit er sich wohl fit hielt? Doch wohl nicht nur mit Quidditch, oder?

Mein Blick tastete seine freigelegte Haut von oben bis unten ab, bis sie schließlich hängen blieb bei-

„Ach, Malfoy, auch ein Wesen in der Hose?" Trotz meiner eigenen Erregung konnte ich mir die Schadenfreude nicht unterdrücken.

Aber was hatte das zu bedeuten? Das Draco wohl doch nicht so der Weiberheld war, der er vorgab zu sein? Eigentlich war es doch unvorstellbar, dass dieser Leckerbissen hier schwul war, oder? Und doch schien ihn sein Spiel, das er hier mit mir trieb, zu erregen. Oder war er einfach so eine Art egosexuell und erregte sich selbst?

„Na und, was dagegen, wenn ich drauf stehe, an sexy Gryffindors gefesselt zu sein? Also dein ,Wesen' ja offensichtlich nicht!"

Das gab mir den Rest. Mit einem erlösendem Seufzer kam ich. Naja, es war nicht allzu angenehm zu spüren, wie mein eigenes Sperma in meinen Boxershorts herumwaberte, aber länger hätte ich das ganze hier sowieso nicht ausgehalten.

Ich sah noch das undeutbare Funkeln in Dracos Augen, bevor die Tür aufflog und Madame Pomfrey hereinstürmte, die Weasleyzwillinge im Schlepptau. „Mr. Malfoy, dürfte ich Sie fragen, warum Sie ihr Hemd ausgezogen haben?"

„Ach, es war so warm", sagte Draco mit einem unschuldigen Lächeln. Fred und George konnten sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen und George flüsterte leise, aber dennoch hörbar: „Mission erfüllt, Bruderherz!"

Madame Pomfrey für ihren Teil jedoch schien auf die Sache nicht weiter eingehen zu wollen und scheuchte die Zwillinge zu dem Krankenbett, wo ich und Draco lagen. Einer von beiden musste einen ungesagten Zauber gesprochen haben, denn Draco rutschte von meinem Oberkörper und seine Hand lockerte sich ein wenig. Bevor er aufstand, zog er seinen Zauberstab und sprach einen Reinigungszauber über mir aus. Augenblicklich spürte ich, wie das Sperma aus meiner Unterhose verschwand und schenkte Draco einen dankbaren Blick. Er aber grinste nur frech und verließ rasch den Krankenflügel. Ich selbst erhob mich langsam und versuchte zu realisieren, was hier eben alles geschehen war. Draco Malfoy war schwul!

Das musste man erst einmal verarbeiten, denn das kam so unerwartet wie, wie... eine Diät von Crabbe und Goyle oder dass Voldemort heimlich ein Kuscheltier hatte oder so was.

„Beim nächsten Mal bring ich euch um!", warf ich den Zwillingen noch entgegen, bevor ich den Krankenflügel verließ und erst einmal fast mit einem blonden, schwulen Slytherin zusammengestoßen wäre, der offensichtlich vor der Tür gewartet hatte.

Wir grinsten uns breit an, es schien vergessen, dass wir jemals Feinde gewesen waren und vielleicht waren wir das auch nie wirklich, sondern hatten uns einfach immer nur aus Spaß angezickt.

Einen Schritt machte er auf mich zu, dann noch einen und wir waren uns fast wieder so nah wie als wir noch durch den Haftzauber verbunden waren. Leise flüsterte er mir ins Ohr:

„Bei Gelegenheit sollten wir diese Versuchsreihe einmal fortsetzen..." Bevor er zurücktritt, streift er noch einmal mit seiner Zungenspitze mein Ohrläppchen und mein ,Wesen' begann schon wieder, Samba in meiner erstaunlich engen Hose zu tanzen. „Auf jeden Fall!", rief ich ihm hinterher, doch er war schon um die nächste Ecke verschwunden. Auf jeden Fall...


End file.
